Why Must Life Be Crazy
by lumigo akvo9504
Summary: In which Ranka commits suicide, and Haruhi ends up pregnant with children not knowing who the father is. Can the host club handle Haruhi during her pregnancy? Or are the kids gonna drive them insane before birth! Warning baby pandemonium, suicide, and adult references read at your own risk. Haruhi x Hosts. Sporadic updates. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ _ **This is a new story I'm going to try. Things you need to know before reading is that sex will be referenced in later chapters and suicide does occur so read at your own risk. I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club if I did I wouldn't be a teenager. Sorry if characters are OOC at times and please tel me what you think.**_

* * *

"Whelp, I'm going to bed. Night dad," Haruhi said as she went to room. Her father, better known as Ranka, waved to her. She didn't notice that his smile was fake. _I can't take this anymore_ , Ranka thought. _I just have to get a few loose ends sorted out and then I'll do it. I just can't take not seeing my Kokoto anymore. It's just to painful to be raising Haruhi without her._ Set on the plan of action, Ranka left the apartment making sure to lock it behind him.

*30 minutes later at a bank*

"Hello Mr. Fujioka, what can I do for you this evening?" Mr. Jones inquired. He is a man with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He dealt with all the Fujioka finances and is curious as to why Ranka is at the bank at this time.

Ranka looked down debating on how he should answer. He glaced to the clock, which read 7:15, he just got straight to the point telling Mr. Jones of his plan to emancipate his daughter before "fleeing town" so she didn't have to transfer out of Ouran Academy.

Mr. Jones sat still while he listened silently to his client. He could tell that Ranka would want to finalize a will of some sort just in case an ill fate be fell him. Taking a few minutes to get all the paperwork together once Ranka finished speaking, Mr. Jones had him sign the papers and switch all the family head responsibilities over to Haruhi. The banker had an inkling on Mr. Fujioka's plan so he also made Ranka sign a will that left everything to Haruhi Fujioka. Once everything was done Ranka left the bank satisfied that Haruhi was taken care of.

*5:05 AM. at a park*

Ranka has finished saying good bye to his daughter as she slept. He decided to finish his plan now before the sun arose. After stapling down his suicide letter to a root of a tree, he took a knife and killed himself instantly with a stab to the heart just as the sun came up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ _ **Hello! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. Things you need to know are that this story takes place a week after the events of the last episode of the anime and I own zero rights to OHSHC or its characters, I only own Mr Jones and any other future OCs that pop in for a cameo or two. That said please enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Haruhi woke up next day blissfully unaware of her father's suicide which went down not even a full hour ago. She said good bye to her father, as she thought he was home. She walked all the way to school oblivious, as always, of the sympathetic glances sent her way.

*after school in music room 3*

The host club is in full swing like always. Many of the female students were worried when Tamaki nearly left the club at the Ouran Fair last week so all of the regular guests were here to reassure themselves that Tamaki is still here as well. The twins, Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru, are doing their brotherly love act making the fifteen girls at their table blush, squeal, or faint. Kyoya is managing everything like always while entertaining the seven ladies sitting at his table causing them to blush every so often. Mori-senpai was watching over Honey-senpai as he ate cake with the eighteen girls around them, Haruhi is talking ideally with the twelve young women around her, and Tamaki was reassuring the twenty eight princesses surrounding him that everything is fine and that he wasn't leaving at all.

The guests staid for ten minutes longer before the club time ended. Finally able to cut loose a bit, the twins dropped their act and flopped onto a sofa in the middle of the room, where all the host could sit together for making plans. The others gathered around that particular sitting area as well glad for another successful day of hosting. "If this keeps up we'll end up with twenty percent more profits than we had last week. Good work everyone," Kyoya said while closing his laptop. Everyone cheered at the prospect of having more funding as it helped keep the host club open.

* * *

This joy quickly subsided when the door creaked open to reveal Mr Jones. Everyone has a shocked look on their face, with the exception of Kyoya, at the arrival of the man who stood calmly. Kyoya, who is back in host mode before the others even blinked, says, "Good afternoon and welcome, sir, to the Ouran Highschool Host Club. Is there anything we can help you with?" Mr Jones nods as the others get over their shock.

"Well then what do, you need help with?" the twins inquired finishing each other's sentence.

"I come baring a message for mister, or should I say Misses, Fujioka Haruhi in concerns with her father," replies Mr. Jones. All heads turned when he said that.

"What's wrong with my dad? Did he get hurt?" Haruhi inquirers. The other hosts moved a good bit away but not far enough that they could not hear what is being said.

Mr Jones decided to go straight to the point telling her that her father committed suicide but not before having her listed as an emancipated minor giving her the right to do most of what normal adults do. After that he left, leaving a depressed Haruhi in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ _ **Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I don't own OHSHC but I do own my OCs that pop in here and there throughout the story. Now without further a do~ enjoy the chapter! (I do try to make it a bit longer)**_

* * *

No one says a thing as the enlightening information is processed into their brains. "I gotta go," Haruhi says, dashing out of the room as it sunk in. The boys wave goodbye to her as she left in a state of misery.

Once Haruhi made it home she noticed mail on the floor. Drying her eyes, she picks it up taking it with her to the kitchen where she proceeded to sift through the envelopes. Let's see what's here; I see post cards, letters, an eviction notice, bills… wait… WHAT?! An Eviction Notice! I thought my father paid the rent this month, I guess I was wrong. Haruhi sighs while shaking her head. "This is going to be a long week."

* * *

At the host club, the twins were in their thinking of what they could do to cheer up the one girl to bypass through barriers and join them in their world. They feel terrible about what happened to Ranka and that Haruhi is alone in the world. Little did they know that the others were thinking of the same thing.

"Alright men! In light of this new situation I, Tamaki, suggest that we stay by our fellow host club member Haruhi in her time of need. This means to do anything to make her happy as it is are duty as hosts to make sure all females are happy," Tamaki dramatically declares with a finishing flourish. The other host nod in agreement to his speech as all hosts know that Haruhi will need to be reminded that she isn't completely alone in the world.

* * *

It's in homeroom two days later when Haruhi was seen by the rest of the school again. No one but the host club and school faculty members know the real reason behind her absence, but there were rumors and what they say are nearly as random as the host club itself. Rumors like she was kidnapped for her intellect and the host club was trying to find her, she got sick with a super bad illness, and, the one close to the truth, her father got ill and they couldn't afford the medical cost. After classes during host club, one of the regular guests questioned why she wasn't at school.

"I wasn't at school because my… my d-dad passed away so the school let me take a few days off to get ted out," Haruhi replies. She doesn't tell them of her possible eviction or of the fact she now has to provide for herself. She doesn't tell of the battle going on in her head to decide if telling the host club is a good idea. That doesn't mean Kyoya wouldn't know seeing as he has a way to find out everything about anything.

* * *

Haruhi is getting ready to leave when Honey, Tamaki, and the twins yell out for her to wait. Turning back towards them she asks, "Why guys? I really need to get going."

"Because we have a proposition for you Haruhi," states Kyoya who readjusts his glasses to where they give off a spin tingling glint of light.

"What kind of proposition?" Haruhi cautiously asks, shaking slightly.

"Just a simple one. We pay you and you stay with us." It was said in a tone that told her to take the deal from the shadow king. Haruhi nodded. The deal was the perfect way to deal with her money problems, not to mention that $15 per client is more than reasonable pay when decided by Kyoya.

She knew she could tell them anything and everything and nothing to drastic will happen and that's why she loves all the members of the host club. They never do things half way at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_ _ **Hello readers! Sorry for the wait. I'm not sure if this is a long chapter or not, but it's something to read none the less. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to own the Rights to an anime, but unfortunately a dream is all that would be as I don't own anything except the OCs that pop in now and then. With my rant done now you may enjoy the story and thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed it means the world to me so please leave your thoughts in the comments (I've been watching to much YouTube lately).**_

* * *

It's been two weeks since Haruhi has started to get paid for her hosting. In that time Haruhi has fallen for all of her fellow hosts and paid the money needed to not be evicted from her apartment. She remembers when she realized her true feelings for each of them as she lies in bed.

 _~~~ Flashback ~~~_

 _It was the first Tuesday after Haruhi returned. The host club members were once again visiting a water park. The waves in the wave pool sped up super fast pulling Haruhi along the current, as she was in that pool at the time. Haruhi heard her friends shout her name before Mori jumped in to pull her to safety. That's when she fell for the silent and strong host with the secret wild side._

 _It was Wednesday when she fell for boy Lolita host. Haruhi was surrounded by five strong men, who reeked of alcohol, outside of a bakery. The men were just about to grab her when Honey came out of the bakery._

 _After seeing what was going on he performed a flying roundhouse kick to the head of the first one knocking that dude out. Then Honey punched a second one in the gut making him fly into a lamppost. The last three tried to sneak attack him from behind but all got knocked out by another headshot roundhouse kick. He nodded in satisfaction that the men were efficiently neutralized. "Are you okay, Haruhi?" he asked turning his head to her. She nodded in response as she couldn't find her voice to speak coherently._

 _A thunderstorm happened on Saturday. Haruhi was grateful for Hikaru and Kaoru staying with her. She knows they will always be willing to lend a hand. She finds that their mischievous nature is something she never wants to be without._

 _Haruhi finally understood her feelings for Tamaki on Monday. They had changed from that of a close friends to ones of love since the Ouran Fair. It was Kyoya who stood by her side that day as her feelings came into light. His way of calculating things to logic is the dose of sanity she loves him for, among other reasons._

 _~~~ End Flashback ~~~_

 _What am I going to do?_ Haruhi thought covering her eyes. _Not only do I love Tamaki in a romantic sense, but Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Kyoya also. Why must life be so crazy?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_ _ **Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, I had school and my schedule changed two different times so I had to take the time to catch up and adjust to it. You guys most likely for got that I don't own OHSHC only my OCs that pop in every now and then. That said, thank you to all who review, favorite, or follow I highly appreciate it. Please review the chapter and enjoy!**_

* * *

In the club room everyone met together except Haruhi. "What are we to do men?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't want to give up Haruhi," Honey-sempai said, Mori-sempai nodded in agreement.

"We don't either," stated the twins.

"Perhaps we don't have to," said Kyoya.

"Why's that?" Everyone, other than Mori and Kyoya, asked.

Kyoya looked to them all be fore speaking. "Because everyone. We could all share her. When did you realize that you love? I recognized my feelings during the beach trip."

"When she came after me to stop me from making a terrible mistake of leaving and disbanding the host club."

The host were silent for a moment before Mori spoke up. "While on the search for Mitsukuni back at the tropical themed water park."

"During the time I had a cavity. She gave me grapes and strawberries to help keep me calm a bit."

"Easy when she told us apart and continued to no matter what we did to trick her."

"Everyone in agreement that sharing her would be safer for all of us so that are friendship remains in tact?"

"Agreed," everyone replied. Kyoya gave a sharp nod.

"Then we shall tell her tomorrow."

* * *

The next day all hosts were gathered at Hikaru and Kaoru's house in their bedroom to tell Haruhi their feelings. "What's this about guys?" Haruhi asked, a bit nervous as to why they wanted her to come to the place where the twins live.

Her fellow hosts look at each other daring one another to speak first. Mori was the one to break the awkward silence. "We called you here to tell you that we all love you the same way."

"Yeah, Haru-chan, and that if you'd like we'd be happy to share you!" The girl in question couldn't believe her ears. The same six guys that drive her crazy and challenge all known logic; are in love with her the way she loves them and are willing to share her so as to not break their amazing friendship. "Okay," said Haruhi, "we can give this a shot." All her new boyfriends cheer at that.

She nor the others can remember much of what happened after that, but they knew it was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Sorry, Sorry! I know this is a short chapter but it's better than having you perceive me as being dead due to how long ago it was that I last updated. Okay? Okay. The reason I haven't posted a chapter in forever was because of schooling, religion classes, clubs, finding the joy of watching the Soul Eater anime, and rereading all the stories in my alert list (a whopping total of 758). I also was reading more than writing. You heard me rambling on for long enough so I'll make a quick disclaimer stating that nothing but my ideas, OCs that pop up in this story, and the story itself belong to me as Ouran would most likely burn to the ground in a raging inferno if I ever did own it. Now please enjoy this fun sized chapter. Remember all comments and reviews our welcome and thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and decided to follow this story.**_

* * *

Haruhi sat shocked because of the news she was given. She hasn't seen feeling well for the past month so Kyoya called a doctor, sworn to secrecy, to give her a check up with all host present to ease their individual worries. Everyone had varying expressions. Haruhi's shock, fear, and nerves showed clearly on her face, Honey and Tamaki also had shocked faces., the twins had identical looks of nervousness, but the two most surprising ones were the clear expressions of surprise on Mori and Kyoya. Stutteringly she says, "I'm… I'm pregnant!"

"Yes," said the doctor, Yume, "about a month along I'd say. It's nice to see that you have such devoted friends, you're gonna need all the support you can get miss Fujioka. Pregnancy is not something to be taken lightly so stay as safe and stress free as possible."

"I'll do my best. This may be a sudden thing but that doesn't mean I won't see it through to the end," said a determined Haruhi.

"We'll help too. It's not fair for you to be on your own," said Honey-sempai the other hosts nodding in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

"So… you guys want to come over so we can talk about what the heck is going on with us?" Haruhi somewhat pleads. All the boys nod and the group goes to Haruhi's house.

When all were settled Kyoya took initiative yet again. "Haruhi what would you like to do? There are three options available to you in this situation."

"What options? Dr. Yume didn't mention any. Did she?" Haruhi responds.

"No," says Honey, "Dr. Yume-chan didn't mention any, but Kyo-chan is right. You do have options available." Mori nods in agreement to his cousin.

Kaoru starts talking in tandem to Hikaru. "To answer your other question the options are"

"Keep the child and raise it yourself, with our help of course,"

"Have the child but give it to an adoption agency, that means we don't raise the kid but the kid does live a life,"

"Or there's the final option called abortion, this is where the child is killed before it can be born so no one raises it."

"So I have to options that involve the child living and one where the child dies," Haruhi sums up. The rest nodded.

"Hmm, well seeing as I don't want any deaths in my family and the fact abortion seems expensive that takes that option out. That means I need to decide if I should raise the kid myself or give it up for adoption. Which one do you think I should do?"

Tamaki was the first to respond, "Keep it the child is sure to be a cutie like its mommy!"

The twins respond next, "Do what you feel is best Haruhi. You're the one who is effected the most by this so it's up to you. Though we won't mind raising the kid with you."

"You should raise it Haru-chan! I bet you'll be a natural mother!" comes Honey's excited reply. Mori nods in agreement.

"Looking at the options and what we know those options include having the child is the best option, BUT raising the child would be difficult and cost quite a bit. I am in agreement with the the twins I won't mind raising the child with you as it could only have been conceived the night we all got together," Kyoya replied.

"Hmm," Haruhi hums. "I guess the best option is to raise the kid myself … with your guys' help of course. The only question left then is who's the father?" The hosts all look to each other no one can answer the question.


	8. An

I'm sorry to do this but I am going to rewrite this fanfic as it did not turn out like I expected. I am planning to take this story down in a weeks time. Thank you to all who have read, favorited, followed, or reviewed.

~lumigo


End file.
